Making Loud Music
by Enigmatic Kaneanite
Summary: Mickie and Jeff have one last gig with their band, Twisted Phoenix. Mickie, the songbird, has been crushing on her guitar player, Jeff, for a while. Can this song change how it all ends? Will Mickie end up with Jeff? I own Twisted Phoenix and CMR.


Mickie "Spitfire" James was bursting with adrenaline. The new song she had written was sitting in her pocket, ready to be heard, and today was the day it would happen. Her band, Twisted Phoenix, was going to let her perform before their official final gig. Twisted Phoenix had been the brainchild of her and three friends: Jeff "Enigma" Hardy, Shannon "Prince of Punk" Moore, and Amy "Lita" Dumas. Mickie had the spotlight as the band's vocalist, with Jeff on the guitar, Shannon on bass, and Amy tying them together on the drums.

"Hey Spitfire, you ready to rock?"

Looking up, Mickie smiled as Shannon stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Yeah, Prince. I'm ready. Let's do this!"

Mickie walked onstage, her eyes washing over the sight of an enormous crowd. It wasn't surprising that the house was packed, since this was Twisted Phoenix's last gig. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at all the fans who had showed.

"Hey guys! How you doing tonight?"

She smiled at the deafening cheer.

"Nice! As you all know, I'm Spitfire, and I'm the lead singer for Twisted Phoenix."

The crowd screamed at the name.

"We decided to do something different tonight," Mickie continued excitedly. "Since this is our final gig, the band has decided to let me perform one of my own songs. Now I know it's weird, since Enigma's the brains behind our lyrics, but I promise you that this song has significance to the band, as well as me. Let's see if you can figure it out."

Jeff began to play the opening chords of her song, Making Loud Music, as Mickie tapped her foot.

"And now and then I get to wonderin'  
>What would have happen if we never met<br>I don't know  
>You take a drag of your cigarette<br>And drivin' too fast with some Zeppelin on, oh oh"

"Woah oh, oh," Jeff and Lita echoed.

"You know you had me at "cool t-shirt, babe"  
>I said I wished that I'd seen Hendrix play<br>You took me home to see your new guitar  
>Turning it up, shook me all night long," Mickie sang as she thought about meeting Jeff, and being the first to see his guitar collection.<p>

"Making loud music  
>We're making loud music<br>We're making loud music  
>You and I<br>So loud, so (loud)

It was like my life began that day  
>I still remember what the jukebox started to play<br>And then we had to take it on the road  
>Start me up like a rolling stone," came the next verse as Mickie recalled the day she realized her love for Jeff Hardy.<p>

"Making loud music  
>We're making loud music<br>We're making loud music  
>You and I<br>So loud, so (loud)

What we got feels so good  
>Like I'm climbing a stairway to heaven<br>And it turns me on  
>When we dial it up all the way to eleven<p>

Making loud music  
>We're making loud music<br>We're making loud music  
>You and I<br>So loud, so (loud)."

As the song finished, Mickie felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. Jeff and Shannon raised their arms, flashing devil horns as Amy gave the crowd a kiss and Mickie put the first and second fingers of each hand together, forming guns, which she crossed in the traditional Twisted Phoenix style.

"Thank you, Club Metal Rebellion! You guys are the best fans anyone could ask for, and we are grateful for all the support you have given us. I wrote that song for someone special, but never got the chance to sing it until tonight. He's been my rock since middle school, and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"Give us a name!", Lita yelled above the noise.

Mickie laughed. "All right, all right. You wanna know who it's for?"

"Yeah!"

Mickie walked over to Jeff, putting her hand on his cheek and looking up into his eyes.

"I wrote this for you, Enigma. Since I met you, you have been supportive and caring, no matter what went down. And somewhere down the line, I fell in love with you. My question to you now: Am I going to regret what I just did, or am I going to remember this day for the rest of my life?"

Jeff Hardy smiled warmly, placing his arm around the singer's waist as he kissed her softly.

"Definitely going to remember this, Spitfire."


End file.
